Dragon ball z-The true elite sayin warrior
by rikusword
Summary: This is the first fanfic i've made...Anyway this is about a dream i had when i was a character in dbz and went on trying to prove that i was the only elite sayin warrior... Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm,sunny day. Goku,Gohan,Krillian were all training at kame house. "Heh you're getting stronger son..you too krillian." goku said to the two of them. "Thanks dad" gohan said "Y-yeah thanks" krillian said softly. "Heh...whats that goku said as he looked up at the sky just as a sayin ship was getting ready to land in west city. "I'm gonna check it out" Goku said as he started to head towards the city "You two stay here." Out of the ship stepped a man with jet black hair and eyes blacker then the night sky, he was wearing sayin armor with a cherry red scouter and his tail wrapped around him like a belt. "Hmm so this is earth huh? I guess Kakarot didin't have the heart to kill everyone on this planet" The man said as he started scanning for a power level that would belong to a sayin "Hmm theres three i guess Kakarot must have had a few children with a female from this place." Goku landed in front of the sayin "Who are you?" He asked the man. "My name is Kenji,and you must be Kakarot i presume" He said as he looked at Goku. "My name is Son-Goku and whatever your planning i'm going to put a stop to it here and now" Goku said as he went into his super sayin form. "Hmm a super sayin... alright then lets see if you can stop me." Kenji said as he stepped toward goku. "Alright then but lets move somewhere with lets people" goku said. "Very well then" Kenji said as goku flew off towards the wastelands with kenji following behind him. "We're here"goku said after they had been flying for a couple of minutes. "This is where you want to die?" Kenji said as he landed on the ground and looked around at the surrondings. "Hmm lets go!"goku yelled as he flew towards Kenji and puched his face causing his face to turn to the left. "AGHHHHH!" Goku yelled as he pulled his other hand up and shot a ki blast at Kenji causing a large explosion making smoke come up and cover everything. "Heh guess thats that" Goku said as he was floating in the air above the smoke. "Not yet..." Kenji said as he fired a ki blast up at goku knocking him down to the ground."AGHHHH!" Goku said as he fell to the ground and Kenji kicked him in the ribs causing them to break. "Heh is this really the power of a super sayin" Kenji said laughing slighly as he continued to kick gokus ass. Just then a ki blast came flying towards Kenji causing him to jump back. "WHO HAS THE BALLS TO ATTACK ME!" Kenji said as he looked around to see who threw it. "P-piccolo..."goku said as he noticed the namekian "Whos this baka goku?" Piccolo said as he took off his turban and threw it to the ground causing it to make a lound thump and send dirt flying up into the air. "A Namekian..."Kenji said as he smiled slightly as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm not your average namekian i have became a super namek"Piccolo said as he took up a fighting stance. "Well then i'll kill you then i'll finish off the discrace of a sayin warrior."Kenji said as he appeared infront of piccolo in a flash "Now then...bye-bye" He said as he punched piccolo in the gut and shot a ki blast through his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Piccolo went flying a few yards then landed next to Goku on the ground. "Is that all the power a super Namekian has?" Kenji said as he landed on the ground softly "I thought you would have been able to put up a fight, unlike this so called super Sayin over there." Piccolo looked over at Goku and reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag full of senzu beans. "Here Goku eat this" Piccolo said as he tossed one to Goku, and ate one himself. Goku caught it and swallowed it "Thanks." Goku said as he stood up "Now let's get this fight started" Piccolo said as he cracked his knuckles and looked in Kenji's direction. "What's this? How can you both be standing?" Kenji said with a very curious tone in his voice. Goku, Piccolo didn't answer they just charged straight at him.

* * *

Kenji grabbed Goku's fist as he tried to hit him and tossed him out of the way just in time to block Piccolo's leg with his other hand "Now this is a fight" Kenji said with a grin as Goku tried to kick him in the back and he blocked it with his free hand. "GRRR" Piccolo said trying to get free "Solar Flare!" Goku shouted using it to stun Kenji making him let go of his, Piccolo legs. "Alright I have a plan but we will need to get rid of his scouter for it to work" Piccolo told Goku "Alright, I'm on it" Goku said as he shot a small ki blast and blew up the scouter. Kenji opened his eyes and looked around "Where did you go Kakarot" A ki blast was shot up at him from behind a group of rocks making him move out the way and lose his focus. "Now!" Piccolo yelled as him and Goku stepped from behind the rocks and they both fired a ki wave at him making them wrap around each other as they got closer to the target. "Bring it on" Kenji said as he put up a hand to try and stop it. It his hand and he sat there blocking it while Goku, Piccolo looked at him with worried expressions "How is that possible? How can he be stronger then a super Sayin and a super Namekian?" Piccolo said as Kenji pushed the ki blast away and looked down at them. "Did you really think that could hurt me? I am a Sayin elite and will never be defeated by such weaklings" He said as he lowed himself to the ground " Now it's my turn to show you my power" Kenji said as his tailed unwrapped itself from around his waist he put one hand out in front of himself "Now die.." He said in a calm voice as he fired a massive green ki wave at them. Piccolo, and Goku both put there hands up to try and stop it. "Keep it up Goku!" Piccolo shouted "It's no use you fools" Kenji said as he put his other hand up and shot another ki wave at them.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating in awhile I was busy with baseball, and school stuff I'll try to post more later tonight.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Then suddenly a random blast came out of nowhere causing Kenji to stop firing and giving Goku and Piccolo time to gather their strength back. "Who has the frigan balls to interfere with my fight?" Kenji asked shouting, and looking around for the person responsible. "Heh if you wanted a fight why didn't you just ask?" Yamcha said landing in front of Kenji "But now that I'm here how about we go a few rounds?" Yamcha asked sounding sure that he could win. "Heh if you are in such a hurry to die then lets go I won't even hit you back for 5 minutes" Kenji said with a chuckle in his voice. "So cocky I'm going to kick it out of you " Yamcha said as he charged towards Kenji and just started swinging away, Kenji just stood there dodging every blow Yamcha threw. "God you're pretty good but lets see you dodge this…Ka..ma…ha…me…HA!" Yamcha shouted as he shot a Kamehameha straight towards Kenji as soon as it hit there was a huge explosion. "Heh that takes care of that problem" Yamcha said "Wow way to go Yamcha" Goku said Piccolo just nodded his head in agreement "Haha thanks guys it was no…." Yamcha stopped as he heard a beeping sound coming from where Kenji was. "Well five minutes is up so now it's my turn" Kenji said as the smoke started to clear. "But how there is no way you could have stood up to that I put almost everything I had into it?" Yamcha said scared as Kenji stood looking at him. "Maybe you should have put more into" Kenji said as he disappeared and reappeared right infront of Yamcha and punched him into a rock "That was so fast I couldn't even follow it" Piccolo said stunned by Kenji's speed and power "We have to help him" Goku said as he started racing over to Yamcha. "No you don't" Kenji said as he shot a barraged of ki blast to block Goku's path "You'll have you chance soon enough" He said as he fired one massive ki blast into the hole Yamcha had made when he hit the rock.


End file.
